User blog:Imper1um/My Inability to Edit
Hello everyone! There has been a little bit of activity that, unfortunately, has warranted me the requirement to post a blog post to elaborate. The State of the Refactor I'm pretty much 100% unable to continue the Refactor at this moment. When I was making the refactor, my job pretty much allowed me to edit the wiki when I wanted to and no one really cared. I got put on a project, and now I need to focus on it 95% of the time. I still goof off, just like every programmer does, but its not enough time to delve into the code on a daily basis and pull out each monster in each zone, and verify its validity. I really wish I could, but I cannot. At this point, I'm pretty much asking someone else to edit the refactor and build the Refactor: branch, which I can then merge into the main branches. I made a template with the first maps (see Refactor:Maps/1), but if you want to change that, feel free, especially if its better than how I layed it out. Remember, we're working on this wiki together. Toxic Behaviour on the Wiki Toxic behaviour on the wiki is not tolerated. Well, that's untrue. One person decided they wanted to attack me because I had a real life and was not able to edit. I offered a suggestion that they: A. Create an account, B. Edit what I was unable to and C. Claim the glory. However, instead, they decided to continue the attack against me, as if I owed something to them. Let me get a few things straight: *'Everyone editing on this wiki is not getting paid for their time.' I wish this was untrue, but it is how it is. We do not get paid for our work here, and its a thankless job. We all understand that it helps you all out, which is why we make guides, and publish stats and such. But, seriously, we are completely unpaid for this. *'Everyone editing on this wiki is taking time out of their busy lives to help others out.' Most of us have other lives outside of editing this wiki. We have jobs, boyfriends/girlfriends, family and other obligations which will always take precedence over this wiki. *'Everyone editing on this wiki is doing their best to add when they can.' When we do have time, we edit to make sure it is: A. Complete. B. Concise and C. Correct. This can be very difficult. With extracting information, I have to make sure that it follows the correct template across the entire wiki, and I may need to verify information across multiple, super-confusing tables. What I'm still doing While I am unable to update the wiki in a lot of matters, I promise the following: *Since the developer fails to provide a lot of information on their changelog, when someone notifies me of an update, whether it is my phone letting me know, or if you comment here, I will extract, diff and aggregate all of the modifications made in the changelog. You should be able to see all of my changes in Category:Changelog *I will check this wiki at least twice a week and will patrol for: **Spam **Toxic Behaviour (like which I've banned for) **Quick questions I can answer without a lot of research **Encouragement to edit the wiki This has been my pledge from the very beginning as an administrator of Inflation Wiki. I will not stop this. Thanks! Zachare Sylvestre/Imper1um Category:Blog posts